phallicafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Nuns of Prostaticus
The Battle Nuns of Prostaticus are a faction of all female religious warriors that worship Prostaticus. Since their founding by the Church of Prostaticus during the Great War and continuation into the Third Era, the Battle Nuns of Prostaticus have grown to be organization that, from a leadership perspective, is entirely independent from the Church. The Battle Nuns are their own military order, with a leading general at the top. As of 100.3E, the Battle Nuns numbered approximately 3,000 strong, with their forces distributed across the many convents and Churches of Prostaticus around Phallica. The strike out against their enemies with holy magic, melee combat, and powerful battleships, with the navy of the Battle Nuns being among the most feared in Phallica. This naval prowess aligns with the well known battle cry and motto: History The Battle Nuns of Prostaticus were initially established during the early years of the Third Era. To combat the fingering-obsessed masses of the Cult of Frank the Fingerer, the Church of Prostaticus attempted to create a force of warriors that would combat the rising radicals of the Cult. This army would be trained to have a hatred of the Cult so powerful that their mission would not stop until the eradication of the Cult in its entirety. The Church of Prostaticus began pouring resources into creating the Battle Nuns, finding the most zealous women possible for their army. These women were both rigorously trained in both combat and love for Prostaticus. Using education methods that were borderline brainwashing, the Church created the initial armies of the Battle Nuns. These forces were under the direct orders of Dick Richard Johnson II, and a decade long war ensued. After years of fighting, the Battle Nuns proved their worth. Thousands of cultists were killed in the holy name of Prostaticus with minimal Nun casualties, and when seemingly all cults were eradicated in Florida, the Battle Nuns were recalled. A particularly exceptional Battle Nun, Lena Talia, stood out among all other Nuns, receiving the highest honor from the Dick. To further his responsibility away from the Nuns, Dick Richard Johnson II named Talia the General of the Battle Nuns. General Talia assumed all management positions, and, with great ease, she directed the establishment of the Battle Nuns as their own faction. General Talia herself wrote the Battle Nuns' war doctrine, and she devised a far more organized hierarchy for the Battle Nuns. As Talia requested increasing amounts of resources for the purposes of defending churches of Prostaticus and establishing outposts, the Church itself grew increasingly resentful of their created faction. After years of debates and many angry, well written letters, the Church finally cut off the Battle Nuns of Prostaticus. With faction left without a home or resources, General Talia quickly rushed to acquire as much funding as possible. The Nuns temporarily turned into a mercenary outfit, performing odd jobs around Phallica for money. As years like this passed, the excellent financial management of General led the Battle Nuns to become an independent, fully funded faction with a strong reputation, all while the Church of Prostaticus was suffering from repeated attacks from an uprising of cultists in the absence of the Nuns. Womanly spite kept General Talia from providing aid to the Church, not returning messages and complaining to her council about the Dick. This disdain eventually turned into the hatred of the Patriarchy that the Nuns are so known for, as they will never be suppressed by men again. When Dick Richard Johnson II finally passed years later, Talia reopened negotiations with the Church of Prostaticus when she received flowers, a box of chocolates, and a very apologetic letter from the newly elected Dick Willy IV. Though the Battle Nuns were certain to not forget the neglect the Church showed for their army, they slowly eased relations with the Church. Talia negotiated multiple conditions for their renewed cooperation with the Church, including complete independence, usage of various forts and encampments, and "just listening for once." When negotiations completed, the Battle Nuns mostly resumed their original function, protecting the Church's properties and quelling any signs of the Cult of Frank the Fingerer, though the Nuns' doctrine and philosophy became far different from their original directive. Zealotry is their only guide now, with both love for Prostaticus and hatred for the Patriarchy. Organization